My Little Pony: Friends Forever
My Little Pony: Friends Forever is published by IDW. Cover price is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :My Little Pony: Friends Forever #37: 15 Feb 2017 Current Issue :My Little Pony: Friends Forever #38: 19 Apr 2017 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Monthly series. Characters Main Characters *'Pinkie Pie' *'Applejack' Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines My Little Pony: Friends Forever #38 My Little Pony: Friends Forever #39 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'My Little Pony: Friends Forever, vol. 1' - Collects #1-4. "First Applejack and Pinkie Pie enter a baking contest, then The Cutie Mark Crusaders team up with Discord, Spike enlists Princess Celestia to help him find a birthday present, and finally Twilight Sparkle and Shining Armor chase down a mysterious ghost." - *'My Little Pony: Friends Forever, vol. 2' - Collects #5-8. "Fluttershy and Zecora try to get to the bottom of how all of the animals can talk. Trixie finds herself the queen of a new kingdom and calls on Rainbow Dash to wow her subjects with some amazing flying stunts. Princess Luna turns to Pinkie Pie, the master of merriment, to help her find her funny bone. And, it's road trip time with Applejack and Rarity!" - *'My Little Pony: Friends Forever, vol. 3' - Collects #9-12. "Four tales of friendship and fun! Contains stories involving Granny and the Flim Flam brothers, Fluttershy and Iron Will, Rainbow Dash and Wonderbolt Spitfire, and Pinkie Pie!" - *'My Little Pony: Friends Forever, vol. 4' - Collects #13-16. "Four tales of friendship and fun! Contains stories involving Rarity and Babs, Spike and Luna, Applejack and Mayor Mare, plus Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara!" - *'My Little Pony: Friends Forever, vol. 5' - Collects #17-20. "Twilight Sparkle looks to Big Mac for help feeling less stressed out. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy head to the Cloudsdale school reunion. Rarity has a genius idea to help the Cake's business. And, Princess Luna tries to help Discord with his sleep problems." - *'My Little Pony: Friends Forever, vol. 6' - Collects #21-24. "A strange flu descends over Ponyville and Spike and Zecora must work together to find a cure. Princess Celestia enlists Pinkie Pie's help in making a cake for Luna's birthday. Applejack and Fluttershy go camping. And, Rarity travels to Griffinstone to make the perfect uniforms for Gilda the Griffin's new sports team." - *'My Little Pony: Friends Forever, vol. 7' - Collects #25-28. "Rainbow Dash wakes up to discover that her wings have vanished, so it's up to the relatively newly-winged Twilight to help her. Then, Shining Armor will have his hooves full when Prince Blueblood gets involved in a sensitive diplomatic mission. Plus, it's cider season and things are busy at Sweet Apple Acres! Unfortunately, Granny has broken her hip and Pinkie Pie is called in to look after the cantankerous elder! And finally, The Cutie Mark Crusaders visit Canterlot." - *'My Little Pony: Friends Forever, vol. 8' - Collects #29-33. "Rarity tries to help Maud Pie discover her inner enthusiasm; Twilight visits Cadance in the Crystal Empire; Little Strongheart asks Rainbow Dash to go on a quest with her; Fluttershy meets the most adventurous adventurer ever: Daring Do; and, Applejack must discover the secret history of Cherry Jubilee!" - *'My Little Pony: Friends Forever, vol. 9' - Collects #34-38. "Share adventures with Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich, Twilight Sparkle and Starlight Glimmer, Rainbow Dash and Soarin, and more." - *'My Little Pony: Friends Forever Omnibus, vol. 1' - Collects #1-12. - *'My Little Pony: Friends Forever Omnibus, vol. 2' - Collects #13-24. - *'My Little Pony: Friends Forever Omnibus, vol. 3' - Collects #25-38. - Digests History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Covers: Amy Mebberson. Publishing History First published in 2014. Future Publication Dates News & Features Links *IDW Publishing - Publisher's Website Category:Fantasy Category:Kids Category:TV/Movie Tie-in